


"Faith, Hope, and Love"

by helenkacan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: romancingmcshep, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenkacan/pseuds/helenkacan
Summary: Rodney had to remain strong for the both of them. Until John returned, it was all he could do.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Romancing McShep, Romancing McShep 2020





	"Faith, Hope, and Love"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a cute - if cheekily misleading - story on Valentine's Day. Now I'm ending the month and the wonderful McShep festival with a sad but hopeful story on Leap Day.

It had been the worst February ever. Everyone who saw Rodney trudging through his daily routine could tell how miserable and alone the man was. They all were affected, but couldn't begrudge their CSO the loss (even though it wasn't, not really) of his husband, the deservedly decorated Col. John Sheppard.

Each day he went through the motions, never denying the City and her residents the benefit of his many years of expertise. It wasn't just ego and position that drove him; he _owed_ it to John. If he kept looking, kept digging for hidden clues in the database, if the City would just give him - give them all - a break for once.

Four weeks later, he was still no closer to an answer.

~::~

It was late, the corridors deserted long ago, as Carson made his way to the stasis room where he knew he'd find Rodney - as he had every single night since they'd managed to rescue the Colonel's body from the malfunctioning Ancient outpost, unfortunately only after he had been _caught_ in a beam of blue light. He'd already been unconscious when it released him and they were unable to revive him. So Rodney had agreed, with gut-wrenching clarity, to allow John to be placed into stasis as that appeared to be the only choice open.

Carson laid a tender hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Come on, lad, let's get you off to bed. You won't be any good to John if you wear yourself out."

Rodney shook the tension out of his weary shoulders, took one last lingering look at John before rising from the chair, then turning and walking slowly with Carson to the transporter.

"So, what fanciful tales were you telling him tonight?" Carson remembered being told of how Rodney had kept a vigil at Carson's own stasis unit, filling the dead silence of night with a flurry of words, as if passion and intent would be enough to cure the side-effects of Carson's cloning. Though Rodney's presence hadn't made a difference, Carson was touched to know that he did have a devoted friend, even if they'd grown apart the more Rodney had become involved with John over the years. Perfectly understandable when love was involved - and they were married after all. Carson would never stand in the way of love.

"Oh, just the usual: who nearly blew up the lab, how quickly Tagaan is growing up while Teyla chases after her, the latest betting pool, that Ronon is getting antsy without a proper sparring opponent, and a bit of _remember when_. I try to vary the topics every night. Wouldn't want him to get bored."

Carson turned to his friend just before they reached the transporter. "I'm sure we'll have him out of there and back on his feet, if this lovely lass will help return her favourite son to us all." He patted the wall next to the transporter with fondness. His gene would never be as intuitive as the Colonel's, but he had mellowed over the years and could feel the City without apprehension whenever they were connected.

"I hope so." Rodney glanced at his old friend, seeking affirmation.

"Ay, faith, hope, and love will sustain us until John is finally back with us."

What neither man had noticed as the transporter door whooshed closed was the glowing golden light increasing in intensity from within the stasis chamber, as if Atlantis herself was interacting directly with John's unit … with John himself.

Perhaps faith, hope, and love were all they'd need after all. Only time … and Atlantis would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Three beloved words in a passage from 1 Corinthians, 13.


End file.
